Drive of an Arc
by theGhoul746
Summary: Jaune Arc had always dreamed of being a great huntsman just like his father and his father before him. So what's an Arc to do? Forge transcripts and get into Beacon of course! A different take of canon Jaune. Stronger and more focused than ever, can Beacon handle the coming of this new Arc?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune Pov**

"Remember Jaune it's okay to come back home. No shame in backing down." Mom said.

"Mom I'm 17 now! I'll be fine on my own. Send the girls my love Mom. I got to go, Beacon is in sight now." I replied before hanging up my scroll.

Love the faith my Mom has in me. I tucked my scroll into my pocket and looked around the bullhead. Everyone was rushing towards the window. Trying to catch a view of Forever Falls before fading into the Emerald Forest.

Now a grand gray tower came into view. Beacon Academy. One of the 4 hunters academies in Remnant.

"Remember you are not students yet. Nevertheless welcome to Beacon Academy." A hologram of a blonde woman said before flickering off. And just like that the bullhead landed in the port. Light flooded my vision. It took me a second to gather my bearings and when I adjusted I was alone.

I gathered my belongings and stepped of the bullhead. Wow. Beacon is huge. It's like castle and a college campus had a baby. I walked into the court yard and took in everything.

**BOOM**

Turning to the explosion. I saw a white haired girl storming off. Leaving another girl laying in the newly formed crater. Jogging over I got a better look at the girl.  
She was fair skinned. Her hair was choppy black before fading into red. Her clothes pegged her as little red riding hood and a gothic girl combined.

"Welcome to Beacon" the girl muttered tiredly.

"Hey are you alright? I didn't think the ground was that comfortable." I asked the girl. She shot up and quickly faced me. She had silver eyes. Standing at a 5'2 I towered over this girl. Myself being 6'2.

"No! It's rough and cold and I don't like it at all!" the girl ranted.

"Whoa take it easy. I heard an explosion and got concerned" I spoke cutting the girl off before she could continue.

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm your friend." The girl mumbled. Her cheeks dusted with pink.

"My Mom always said, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet". You seem like a nice girl but, got off to a shaky start so I thought you could use a friend." I answered honestly while giving a small shrug and smile.

"That would be awesome! Names Ruby Rose nice to meet ya!" Ruby responded. She was practically vibrating with energy now.

"Jaune Arc same to you Crater face. Now come on we better get moving or will miss the introduction ceremony." I replied with a smirk. I saw where the other mass of students were going and started walking in that direction.

"Hey wait up for me! And don't call me Crater Face!" Ruby exclaimed before turning into a ball of roses and catching up to me in seconds. Huh must be her semblance.

* * *

We made it to the auditorium with the rest of the future students. It looked like hundreds of people were in this single room. Only a few colors stood out in the sea of black. Red, Yellow, White, White/Black, Green, Pink, and Bronze.

"Jaune I'll catch you later. I see my sister over there and oh boy do we need to talk!" Ruby explained than ran off to her sister. I watched her disappear into the crowd.

"Damn it. Now where am I gonna find a nice, quirky girl to talk to." I mumbled to myself. I found myself walking into the crowd and stopping dead in the center of the auditorium facing the stage. The room quieted down when Headmaster Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch walked onto the stage. A few other teachers were on the stage as well but, in the back. Ozpin than walked up to the mike and began the introductory speech.

* * *

"Wow. What a crappy speech. Really got me motivated to give it my all" I muttered sarcastically to myself. I had just finished changing into my pjs for the night and was making my way to the ballroom. Ozpin pretty much calling all of us a waste of space and to gather in ballroom to sleep for the night. Stating tomorrow morning initiation would be at the cliffs. To get a good nights sleep and prepare ourselves for tomorrow.

Looking around the room I saw the other guys acting like idiots. Shirtless and flexing their muscles for the few females interested. Moving past them in a hurry a flash of blonde caught my eye.

"Holy hell" I said as I paused to look at this girl. Standing at 5'8 and wearing black booty shorts and an orange tank top with a flaming heart on it. This girl was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, with stunning lilac eyes and fair skin. Wait is that Ruby next to her? I began to walk over and sure enough it was Ruby. She was laying down in her pjs and seemed to be writing something.

"Hey Crater Face" I spoke softly. Now standing in front of Ruby and the girl with the blonde hair.

"Oh hey Jaune! I didn't see you there!" Ruby stopped writing and spun to face me. Her face quickly dusted with pink after seeing me. Weird.

"Rubes who is this? You never told me you made friends." The blonde girl asked Ruby. She quickly gave me a once over. I gulped. Not use to a girl this pretty even looking my way.

"Yang I already told you earlier. This is Jaune the guy who helped me after I exploded remember?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Huh so her name was Yang.

"Oh right. Nice to meet a fellow blonde." Yang said while putting a hand out for me to shake. I returned the shake and holy fuck did it hurt. I swear her eyes flashed red as she crushed the ever living hell out of my hand. Take note. Yang is crazy strong.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked. Shaking my hand trying to get blood flowing into it again.

"Yang! Don't hurt my new friend! Yang is my sister. A older, protective, annoying sister." Ruby responded while glaring at Yang.

"Sorry Rubes didn't mean to hurt your new boyfriend." Yang chuckled.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh so he's on the market is he?" Yang said with a sultry voice. She looked at me more closely. I was wearing black gym shorts with a tight blue long sleeve shirt. While, I wasn't a beef cake the muscles I had were apparent.

I blushed. And simply nodded my head.

"Yang no! Jaune is my friend. So, no hitting on him or flirting with him or anything" Ruby exclaimed loudly. She rushed over in front of me, facing Yang. Arms crossed and obviously pouting.

"What is the meaning of this?! Some of us are trying to sleep." A girl screeched at us. Looking over it was the same white haired girl from earlier.

Man this was gonna be a long night wasn't it? Before she could make it over I walked away while waving at Ruby and Yang. Finding an empty space I laid my sleeping bag down and went to sleep. Ruby, Yang, and the white haired girl were still shouting at each other but, oh well. I need to be as ready as possible for tomorrow. I would find out if I was ready to become a huntsman! I drowned out the yelling and closed my eyes. I smiled to myself, not a bad first day at Beacon.

* * *

After changing and using the bathroom I made my way over to the cafeteria. Grabbing some breakfast I made my way over to an empty table and began eating. Alright Jaune. Initiation is today remember what Grandpa told you. "Ozpin is a crazy old bastard but, has a good heart. Any advice your Father said is garbage! So, just be yourself and you'll be just fine."

"Hey Blondie room for two more?" Turning to the voice I found Yang and Ruby with their breakfasts making there way towards me.

"Yeah. Take a seat" I replied. Waving to the seats in front of me. They quickly sat down and we all ate in silence.

"So Jaune, Rubes here told me a little about you. But, what made you go and help her?" Yang asked me. She had looked up from her food and now her eyes were on me.

"Well being honest Yang. Ruby reminds me of my little sisters. She looked lost and upset. Before I knew it I was jogging over and asking if she was alright." I stated embarrassed. I scratched the back of my head, now looking at the two sisters.

"Awe thanks Jaune, I knew you cared about me. Wait you said sisters so, how many sisters do you have?" Ruby questioned bashfully.

"I have 7 sisters" I responded.

"7 SISTERS?!" Ruby and Yang shouted in surprise. I chuckled to myself. I was used to this response.

"Damn Blondie. How'd you survive? I can barely handle having Ruby as my little sister! I couldn't even imagine 6 more of her." Yang exclaimed.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted with a pout.

"My Grandpa really. Me and him together were able to handle the storm called my sisters. And yeah things were rough sometimes but, I would't trade them for anything in this world. They're one of the reasons why I wanted to become a huntsman." I answered honestly.

Ruby cooed and Yang simply looked at me. Like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Alright guys we should wrap this up. We need to make our way to the lockers room. Initiation will start soon." I stated. I stood up and threw away my garbage. Making my way to the locker room I heard the sisters hurry after me.

* * *

The 3 of us split up and made our way to our respective lockers. 636. I think I would have remembered counting that high. Shrugging I made my way to my locker. In front of it was the same white haired girl talking to a red haired girl.

"Um excuse" I said softly.

"Excuse me, I am in the middle of an important conversation!" the white haired girl almost exploding at me said. She was 5'3 and pale. She had a scar over one of her light blue eyes. Wearing what I would call a dress and heels. Cute but, damn her personality needs some work. I rolled my eyes.

"You are in front of my locker Ice Queen. So, if you could move I'll get out of your way." I responded with some sass.

"You dolt! Do you know who you are talking to?!" she screeched at me.

"Weiss just move. We can continue this conversation elsewhere." the red hair girl cut in before things could further escalate. She was 6'0 with heels and had fair skin. Her eyes were vivid green and she was wearing some type of bronze amour. God damn. Another gorgeous girl and this was only my second day at Beacon!

"Thanks..." I said to the red head.

"Pyrrha. Sorry about Weiss she is just nervous." Pyrrha said with a small smile. I returned it and went to gather and put on my gear.

"You dolt?! Do you seriously don't know who we are?!" Weiss practically demanded. Stomping her foot for good measure.

"Sorry. I was pretty sheltered as a kid. Unless you effected me and my family directly I probably don't know you." I responded with a shrug. Pyrrhas smile seemed to become even bigger. "Now if you excuse me. I have a cliff to get to. It was nice meeting you Pyrrha and I guess you too Ice Queen." I gave a quick salute and made my way to the doors.

I saw Ruby and Yang already waiting on the cliff side with a few other students and Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch.

Hot. Yang in her huntress outfit. A small jacket covering her top. Wearing shorts and boots.

"Please line up with the squares." Miss Goodwitch asked us. We all complied and lined up.

"Welcome applicants to Beacons initiation test. You will be launched off the cliff into the Emerald Forest. You will need to find a treasure and bring it back with you. Whoever you first make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years. Don't hesitate to kill anything that gets in your way. With that being said good luck" Ozpin stated while sipping his coffee.

And just like that we were launched into the forest one by one. As I felt myself getting launched I couldn't help but, agree with my Grandfather. Ozpin was a bastard!

**Note* Jaune is wearing his volume 5 outfit and has the upgraded Crocea Mors. I know it's made from Pyrrhas old gear but, I don't care. RWBY already has a few gaps so it honestly doesn't affect the story too much. Oh and Jaune has his hood up as well. Not enough to cover his entire head but, it's up.**

**Hello and Welcome to Drive of an Arc. This story is if Jaune was a bit different from the goofball we all know and love. If my grammar and spelling are off I apologize! This is my first fanfiction so we will see how this goes. Updates will be random and frequent hopefully. Alright later guys see you in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaune Po**v

Wind was rushing past me as I drew closer and closer to the forest floor. Alright remember what Grandpa taught you. Taking a deep breath I drew Crocea Mors and deployed my shield. Gathering my aura I braced for impact.

**CRACK**

Tree branch after tree branch, I continued my plummet. Shit this is gonna hurt. Drawing my sword I dragged it down into a tree. Thus making a successful landing strategy. Ripping my sword free I dropped to the forest floor and took in my soundings. I could hear the other applicants using there own landing methods. No Grimm in sight so far. Keeping Crocea Mors out I made my way north.

"What in the hell?" I said confused. There was a pull on Crocea Mors. It was tugging me west not north. I tried fighting the pull but, it seemed pointless. Sighing I allowed myself to pulled. This continued for a few moments before I entered a clearing.

"Jaune! Hello" Pyrrha shouted with a smile. She was standing in the clearing with a few decaying Beowolves on the floor.

"Oh. Looks like you were busy huh Pyrrha?" I asked with a smirk. "You wouldn't be the reason why I felt a tug on Crocea Mors would you?" I made my way closer to her. Thankfully she didn't appear to be wounded.

"Maybe." Pyrrha answered shyly. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I guess this makes us partners! Alright lets go Team Jaune treasure awaits us!" I exclaimed with excitement while striking a heroic pose. Pyrrha chuckled and deployed her weapons. They looked like a sword/spear/rifle shield combo. Nice. As we made our way north we asked each other simple questions but, never dropping our guard.

* * *

Soon we made our way to a cave entrance.

"Think this is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Getting a better look at the cave I made out some markings on the entrance. The cave itself was massive but, there was obvious tracks of a large Grimm leading inside.

"Possibly. Whatever Grimm that's inside this cave though is pretty big. Either Ursa or Deathstalker most likely." I answered. "We might as well check it out. Never know the treasure could be inside. If that's okay with you Pyr." I stated.

"Good assessment Jaune. Lead the way" Pyrrha said. This entire time never losing her smile. With a nod we made our way into the cave, weapons at the ready.

"Pyrrha can you give us some light. I'm guessing you have some fire dust on you?" I asked. As soon as asked a new light hit my eyes. Glancing over I saw Pyrrha had made a torch. Marching forward for a couple minutes I stopped in place. Dead ahead was the stinger of a Deathstalker. Judging from the size of the stinger this thing had to be huge!

"Pyr Deathstalker up ahead. If the treasure is here, we'll need to deal with it." I stated. Deathstalkers had horrible vision but, keen hearing and smelling.

"I think we should draw it out of the cave and than engage. Last thing we need is the cave collapsing on us. I'll draw it out. Start making your way out." Pyrrha said. I slowly backed away and exited the cave. No sooner Pyrrha came running out of the cave.

"Holy shit!" I shouted. I was right, the Deathstalker was gigantic. From the size and bone plating this was definitely an ancient Grimm."Pyr try to take out its eyes. I'll distract it." Rushing forward I blocked a strike from its pincer. Screeching in pain. I guess Pyrrha accepted my plan. Blocking another strike I made my move. I dashed to the side and slashed one of its many legs, while Pyr continued to lay down covering fire/blinding it.

"Gah!" I was sent tumbling to the floor. I was too focused on the pincers I forgot the stinger.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

Quickly standing up and creating some distance. I thought of a plan. It'll be risky but hopefully it'll work.

"Pyr aim for the stinger. I have a plan but, I need you to trust me." I asked. Switching to great sword form.

"I trust you Jaune, don't worry about the stinger I got it!" Pyrrha shouted. With a nod I dashed back towards the Deathstalker. With its focus on Pyrrha I dove straight down. Raising my blade as I slid underneath the Grimm I sliced open its underbelly. Black blood gushed down as I continued to the end of the Deathstalker. Leaping out I saw that the stinger was hanging limp over its head. It screeched in agony.

"Pyr it's time to end it! Its on its last legs we just need to finish it. Toss me the rest of the fire dust!" I shouted. Catching the fire dust I applied it to the edge of my blade. Pyrrha catching onto my plan made quick work of one side of the Deathstalkers legs. It crashed to the floor. With no stinger, being blind, and no stinger. It was on its last legs, ha pun. Running forward right into its face I drove Crocea Mors deep into its mouth. The fire dust exploding on the inside. With one final wail of pain the Deathstalker died.

"Good work Jaune! I had full faith in you!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Making her way over to me I saw she was no worse for wear. While, I was panting and desperately gasping for air. Moving away from the Grimm. We made our way back into the cave. Sitting on a podium was a gold rook piece.

"This must be the treasure Pyr. Lets take it and start heading back. I don't know about you but, I could go for a long shower and nap." I stated with a small chuckle. Grabbing the chess piece I heard my scroll go of. Putting the rook away and grabbing my scroll I saw a message from Ozpin.

"Congratulations. You have passed the test. Make your way back to the top of the cliffs and await for Miss Goodwitch." Showing it to Pyrrha we exited the cave for the final time and made our way to the cliffs. I was one step closer to my dream!

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thursh, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You collected the black knight pieces and make Team Cardinal. With your team leader being Cardin Winchester. Congratulations young men, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin stated into the mike.

We had made it back up the cliffs and had Miss Goodwitch waiting for. She nodded and checked us for for injuries. Leading us to back to Beacon and into the auditorium. Telling us to wait until the rest of the students made it back for the naming ceremony. The waiting was killing me. I watched Team CRDL get of the stage and merge back into the crowd.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren" Ozpin said. The four of us stepping forward as our names were called. "You four collected the golden rook pieces and make Team Juniper. With Jaune Arc being your team leader" I nodded. Wait, what? "I expect great things from you, welcome to Beacon" Ozpin stated.

This had to be a mistake. "Congratulations Jaune! Looks like we really are team Jaune." Pyrrha said to me with a giggle.

"Nora Valkyrie nice to meet you Fearless Leader!" Nora shouted with joy. She was 5'1 with short orange hair. Wearing pink clothes and she had bright turquoise eyes. "This here is Renny!" she exclaimed. Dragging with her Ren. He was 5'9 and had long black hair tied into a ponytail. Having a lock of pink hair and pale pink eyes. Wearing a green tailcoat and white pants, accompanied with black sandals. He gave me a simple nod.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jaune and this here is Pyrrha" I replied with a smile while introducing Pyr. She smiled and waved back. "Lets be the best team Beacon has seen!" I shouted while pumping a fist in the air. Nora quickly joining in and Pyrrha and Ren simply laughed and raised their hands too.

Prepare yourself Beacon here comes team JNPR!

**Alright hello and welcome to Drive of an Arc. Chapter 2! This update was super quick and most updates probably won't be as fast. So leave a comment and review please! Help me out. Tell me what you would like to see, what you like and dislike. Most importantly what I can improve on. Until the next update this is Ghoul catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaune Pov **

Fuck am I beat. Team JNPR was making its way over to our dorm room. Pyr was right beside me, seemingly lost in thought with a cute smile on her face. Damn it Jaune! Yes, Pyr is cute and hot and ugh no! Can't think that way about your team mates what would Grandpa think.

"_It's your duty Jaune as a huntsman to protect everyone you can! But if you spot a beauty you owe it to your old man to make me a great grandpa!" _

Not helping Grandpa. Re focusing on my surroundings, I saw Nora and Ren walking behind Pyr and I. Nora not even looking tired in the slightest was shooting off words like it was her job. Ren nodding along and responding back with a few words. How he could deal with it Oum only knows.

"Alright guys this is our room." Using my scroll to unlock the door. We stepped inside. There were four beds lined against the wall. Two windows in between bed 1 and 3. On the left there was a door connecting to a huge closet. Beside it was two dressers and a full-length mirror in between. To the right was what looked to be a study corner. With a bookshelf and a medium sized table with four chairs lined up. Further right was a door leading to the restroom that again was pretty damn big. Having a bathtub, a shower, and a toilet, and two sinks. Other than that, the room was barren. No decorations other than the curtains on the windows.

"Oh my gosh Renny this is amazing! It is so much nicer than the other places we've stayed at!" Nora exclaimed. Bouncing around the entire room, getting a good look of everything it had to offer. Ren simply smiled and nodded. Doing his own survey of the room.

"I am inclined to agree Nora. This will work splendidly. Though I am kinda in shock that the dorms are co-ed." Pyrrha stated. Going and sitting on the bed nearest to the closet.

"Alright team. Let's start unpacking and then we'll start getting to know each other better." Clapping my hands together. Team JNPR got to work. I ended up getting bed 2, Pyr getting bed 1, Nora bed 4 and Ren bed 3. The closet was divided by gender. The girls had the left wall, leaving Ren and I having the right wall. Putting our clothes away in the closet and again each gender having to share a dresser respectively. Pyr and Ren were over in the study corner putting some books and personal items. Nora hanging a sloth poster over her bed. I headed over to the bathroom to put my few toiletries away.

_5 minutes later..._

We finished unpacking and added a few personal touches to the room. I had a picture of my family on Ren and I's dresser. Ren having put down what looks like a ceremonial rug in between his and Nora's bed. Also adding quite a few books to the study corner. Pyrrha put up a few trophies in the study corner and what looked like her family symbol that was on a banner above her bed. Nora with her sloth poster, had placed nearly a dozen stuffed animals and pillows on her bed. I went over to the study corner and pulled a chair near the center of the room and sat down. The others followed my example and we formed a small circle.

"I guess we should start with introductions. Names Jaune Arc. I come from a long line of hunters. Both of my parents being hunters and my Grandfather being one too. I have seven siblings all being girls. Crazy I know but I wouldn't trade them in for anything in this world! I am from the frontier of Vale so you could say I'm a country bumpkin. My goal is to become a huntsman my family line can be proud of! I know nearly nothing of being a team leader so please feel free to voice your opinions and thoughts. I'm gonna try my hardest, so let's be the best team Beacon has ever seen!" I stated before nearly shouting at the end. I could feel my cheeks warm up, scratching the back of my head.

The NPR of Team JNPR was smiling and seemed to have the same motivation I had.

"Renny did you hear that! SEVEN SISTERS! That's crazy! And Jaune Jaune is from the country side too!" Nora hollered. Her hands resting on her face in shock.

"Yes, Nora I heard. Jaune, thank for your honesty. All I can say is remember we are at Beacon to learn. But I have faith that together we will all become stronger and become an excellent team." Ren stated with a small smile.

"My thoughts exactly Ren. Jaune, I think I speak for everybody when I say no one will expect you to be a flawless leader immediately. It will take time and an understanding of each other." Pyrrha added on.

Oh, thank Oum. That settles it. My teammates are amazing.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." I replied feeling a lot less embarrassed.

"I'll go next. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. My family is from Mistral. I graduated from Sanctum Academy while participating in the Mistral Regional Tournament and won 4 years in a row. I am also the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes. My father was a former huntsman and my mother a teacher. I chose to attend Beacon over Haven Academy to escape my fame. I really want to just be me and figure out who that really is." Pyrrha stated. Her face looking at the floor.

"Pyr you've got nothing to worry about here. Remember I'm just some country bumpkin, all I know is the Pyrrha Nikos my partner. Not the Pyrrha Nikos celebrity. Though I've got to say your cereal isn't that healthy you know." I told her with a confident smile. She looked up and met my eyes. Going red in the face, she murmured something I couldn't quite hear.

"Yeah Pyrrha we've got your back! Anyone who tries to bug you will end up with broken legs!" Nora cheered with a way to innocent look.

"Nora no you can't break people's legs." Ren said exasperated. "Though Pyrrha while you have many accomplishments, I hope you know none of us will treat you any differently because of them." Ren spoke softly.

"Thank you all. I don't think you know how much this means to me" Pyrrha said. Raising her head for us to see. She had a few tears in her eyes. But her smile was bright and happy. It was breathtaking.

"OHH OHH Renny go next!" Nora proclaimed. Putting on her best puppy dog face. I'd rate it a 7/10. Having 7 sisters some being older and younger but being the only other male in the family other than Grandpa and Dad. I have seen a lot of pleading faces.

"Nora and I also come from Mistral. Our full names being Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Due to unforeseen circumstances we became orphans at a very young age. We traveled for a while before staying at an orphanage. For the longest time it has just been Nora and I. I look forward to getting to know you two better. This being our second to make something of our lives." Ren said.

Well damn. I glanced over to Pyr and she seemed to be in the same boat as me. Before I could get a word in Nora spoke up.

"Awe you two shouldn't look so gloomy! Be happy! Renny and I are!" Nora chirped while giving us a little twirl. We couldn't help but laugh. I stood up and put the chair back before facing NPR.

"It's getting late and we've got classes tomorrow so let's call it a night. Imma set up an alarm to wake us up with enough time to shower and get breakfast." I stated, before giving out a loud yawn.

"Night nighty Fearless Leader!" Nora said before hopping off to the bathroom to change. Quickly we all exchanged goodnights and changed. Lying in bed I couldn't help but smile. I know that Team JNPR is gonna be amazing.

* * *

**BRINNNGGG**

Ugh. Grabbing my scroll and turning off my alarm. I got out of bed trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Looking around I saw Pyrrha and Ren were getting up too. Only Nora who was snoring was out cold still. Ren got up and headed over to wake Nora. He was wearing a green and black kimono for sleep. His hair was all over the place.

"Good mornin Pyr. How'd ya sleep?" I asked. "Good morning to you Jaune. I slept well thank you for asking. And yourself?" Pyr asked while stretching in her bed. Damn she looks good. Wearing a bronze colored nightie. Pyr could have easily become a super model. And with how her hair was down looked like a river of fire. NO bad Jaune quickly looking away, the last thing you need is your partner to think you're some creep! Before I could respond Nora interrupted.

"I'M UP!" Yelling loudly before falling out of her bed. Wearing a black t-shirt with "BOOP" in pink. Her pajama shorts were white and covered in pink hearts. We all laughed and started getting ready for classes. Once everyone was done with their morning rituals. We headed out to the cafeteria.

Ren had gone and pulled his hair up into a top knot pony tail. Having two pink sticks making an X running through it. Had to admit it looked pretty good. (Picture Prince Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender at the end of the show. But instead of the Fire Lords crown it's the pink sticks that make an X) Also, instead of the standard dress shoes for the dress code he went with his sandals.

Nora only adding her heart shaped headphones around her neck. Pyrrha had put on her tiara and had put her hair back up into its high pony tail. And of course, she looked great with the female school uniform on.

I myself had try to tame my hair by pushing most of it up using a white headband, though a couple of strands drooped down onto my forehead. I decided against the blazer and tie, just wearing the dress shirt untucked, with the sleeves rolled up past my elbow.

"It is only 0700 and Grimm studies doesn't start till 0800. We've got an hour for breakfast" I spoke while suppressing a yawn.

"Renny do you think they have pancakes!? Onward!" Nora shouted before dragging a half-asleep Ren with her. Pyr and I chuckled and walked after them.

"So, Pyr how are you liking Vale so far?" I asked with my hands behind my head. I could see Pyrrha thinking on it. Her arms behind her back as she walked along the side me. "It is different from Mistral. The buildings and the people are different too. The people here while friendly seem reserved. But I am enjoying it so far. How about yourself Jaune? You said you're from the frontier so Vale city life must be a pretty big change." Pyr responded and added a question.

"Honestly it's kinda overwhelming. I've never really been around this many people before. Back in my old town. It's a place where everyone knew each other by name. You couldn't walk to far without someone saying something to ya. Was also a good deal colder." I said with a fond grin. "Oh, in our upcoming rest day we should all head into the city and give it a look around. I'm sure Nora and Ren would go for it." I suggested. I wanted to see what the city had to offer. Had to buy something nice for my sisters and send it to them. If not, I shuddered at the thought of what they would do to me.

"That sounds wonderful Jaune!" Pyr replied with her bright smile. Man, that smile should be registered as a weapon! We reached the cafeteria and spotted Ren and Nora already with their food making their way to an empty table. The cafeteria was kinda full but had plenty of open tables.

"Come on slowpokes! If you don't hurry up there won't be any food left for you guys!" Nora exclaimed. Right before shoving almost an entire pancake in her mouth. I chuckled and moved my head side to side in disbelief. "Alright Pyr you heard the lady" Pyrrha laughed and we quickly got our breakfasts and sat down with Ren and Nora. Looking around I saw a few other teams but not Ruby or Yang. Huh either they slept in or they didn't pass. Nah they definitely passed, probably still asleep. Though if they don't hurry, they'll miss breakfast.

We ate our breakfast quickly, with Nora talking to Ren about this crazy dream she had. She was going on about how she tamed an Ancient Ursa and rode it into combat. Naming it Fluffy. We all laughed at the craziness of it. Noticing we were all pretty much done and seeing how it was only 0730 we still had another 30 minutes to relax for before the first class of the started up.

I cleared my voice getting the attention of the rest of the team. "So, before you guys ran off for breakfast Pyrrha and I were thinking of going into Vale to look around on our rest day. What you guys think?" I asked. Ren gave me a deadpan look. I snickered. Knowing full well he was dragged against his will.

"Sounds good Fearless Leader! Ren and I haven't really looked the city yet." Nora replied still putting away yet another pancake. Man, this girl can eat. Ren nodded in agreement. "I want to visit the tea shops. I am running low on my supply." Ren added. With his breakfast done he was finishing off the rest of his tea. Maybe he was a tea addict?

"Nora, Ren." Pyrrha said getting their attention. "I was curious about how the initiation went for you two?" Pyr asked. She was almost done with her breakfast, that of course was perfectly balanced. Bah. All you need is some cereal, OJ, and some toast. "Jaune and I discovered a cave opening and opted to enter. Jaune thinking it was either housing a Ursa or Deathstalker. It was in fact an Ancient Deathstalker. Jaune quickly came up with a plan to dispatch it. After slaying it we returned to the cave to discover our chess piece." Pyrrha stated. Shooting me a quick smile. I blushed before saying, "Pyr you forgot the part where you used your semblance to practically force me to be your partner" I shot her a smug look as she blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up" was her clever response. Nora busted out laughing while Ren gave a small chuckle.

"Well Renny and I came up with this super awesome noise call to make sure we ended up as partners. I call it the sloth call!" Nora gave a quick demonstration and it was more like a bird call than anything. Ren just shook his head. As to say what can you do. "After calling for a bit Ren found me! We headed north for a bit before running into a massive King Taijitu! Me and Renny handled it no problemo. We kept on chugging forward and found an empty clearing. There was a pedestal with a chess piece on it. Right as I was gonna grab it, out of the blue a bunch of Beowolves rushed us. Beating them dead was easy peasy. We got the chess piece and that was all she wrote!" Nora explained using a bunch of strange body motions to describe her story. I looked over to Ren for confirmation. He nodded.

"Wow guys. Sounds like you had a good time! Beating a King Taijitu is no joke." I responded with a smile. Pyrrha nodded in agreement. A King Taijitu adult was a cut above the common fodder Grimm. Being up there with an adult Deathstalker.

"Oh, guys we need to go over weapons and fighting styles! Completely forgot about that last night. My bad." I said while scratching my head. Knowing each other's weapons and fighting styles would allow us to work together in the field much better.

"I've got my baby Magnhild! She's a war hammer, grenade launcher combo! Perfect for breaking legs up close or exploding bad guys from distance! My semblance is called Thor's Blessing! I can absorb electricity or lightning dust to super charge my muscles. I become nearly 3 times as strong and 3 times harder to put down. Though after my super charge I get really sleepy!" Nora replied with a big grin. Note to self never let Nora be by herself for long periods of time.

"I myself have StormFlower. Being a dual SMG's with sickle blade attachments. I mainly use hit and tactics. While my blades are able to cut through most Grimm hide, my bullets lack in strength. I am also highly proficient in aura control. Using it for CQC I am able to create temporary shields and push my aura into objects and Grimm alike to causing them to explode. I call my semblance Dead Flowerbed. Being able to completely block out any negative emotion in range, becoming practically invisible to any Grimm. My area of affect is limited to myself and anybody who I can hold contact with." Ren explained. Huh pretty much a ninja and with Dead Flowerbed if we ever get overwhelmed in the field, we would be able to recover!

"My weapons are called Milo and Akouo. Milo being a javelin/xiphos/rifle hybrid and Akouo being my shield. I don't have any preference for combat. I am able to fight close or from a distance given the circumstances. My semblance is called Nikos's Control, I can control and manipulate and metal within a certain distance. I can use it to augment my strength and speed. As well as control most of my opponent's weapons to make it seem their strikes miss me completely if need be." Pyrrha stated. Wow talk about a one-woman army. No wonder why she won that tournament 4 years in a row. Against any other hunter she would practically be invincible.

"This weapon has been in my family since nearly its founding. Being used by every Arc that chose to travel the path of being a hunter. It was named Crocea Mors. It being a long sword and shield combo. If I need to pack a bigger punch, I can create a great sword by keeping the long sword in it sheathe and deploying my shield. As, you guys probably know now I have no long-range capabilities. I'm stuck with CQC. If I am ever disarmed, I am capable of handling myself too. I only recently discovered my semblance with my family in mind I named it Descendants Strength. With it I can augment someone else's aura or my own. I can boost someone's semblance to almost evolve it or push it to new levels. If your aura is practically 0 it can restore it instead of you having to wait for it to come back. I've healed some pretty nasty injuries with it. I don't mean to brag or anything but due to my massive aura pool my semblance comes pretty in handy." I stated with a small shrug.

"Jaune Jaune that's amazing! I can become unstoppable! The world will shake in fear of its new Queen!" Nora cackled in delight.

"Ignoring Nora's power lust. She is right Jaune with your semblance you will be able to do some real good." Ren stated. "Ren with your semblance and me boosting it imagine the possibilities! Instead of maybe 3 people up to possibly an entire village!" I responded with excitement. Ren smiled at the thought.

"You are all right. Jaune with your semblance we are all going to be able to push ourselves to new limits! I must admit I feel like I have run into a wall with my training recently." Pyrrha said. Man looks like everyone is pumped to train.

Looks like we got a paladin, a gladiator that can never lose, a ninja that's able to mask ourselves from the demons in our world, and Nora a literal berserker. Team JNPR is definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with!

"Jaune if you wouldn't mind. I think we should experiment with your semblance. See how it might affect the rest of us. Also, I'd like to spar with you, no weapons to see how my unarmed combat stacks against another person." Ren asked while looking at me. Having finished his tea. "Yeah sounds like a fun time!" I responded with vigor. I may not be great at unarmed but I know a thing or two from Grandpa Arc. Wonder how Decedents Strength could affect the rest of the team.

"Renny against Fearless Leader! Oh, my gosh! I don't know who I am supposed to cheer for? My Renny or Jaune Jaune?!" Nora shouted. Holding her head looking really conflicted on the matter. I just laughed and Ren looked amused. "Why not cheer for them both Nora?" Pyrrha stated trying to hide her giggling with her hand.

"Perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, don't think I forgot about you Fearless Leader! You and I are gonna make me unstoppable!" Nora cheered. Obviously, happy knowing she could cheer for us both and get a power up. Shaking my head in disbelief I checked my scroll for the time it being 0750. Man, time flies when you're discussing the art of war. I stood up and put away my tray. "Alright guys it's time to head to Grimm Studies. We've got 10 minutes to spare so let's hustle." I stated before exiting the cafeteria. The rest of the team right behind me.

* * *

**Yang Pov**

Oh, crap we are so late! I don't care what Ruby said about my shower being too long. It takes time for someone's hair to look this good.

"Yang, Weiss, Blake! Hurry up we needed to be at Grimm Studies 5 minutes ago!" Ruby shouted without looking back. She was ahead of the rest of us. Speedy little brat.

"Well if someone didn't take forever in the shower or better yet had set an alarm to let us know when to be up. We wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with you dolt!" Weiss snarked back. I shot her a nasty glare and was ready to give her a piece of my mind. No one can talk to my little sister like that! When Blake grabbed my shoulder and shook her head no. Damn it, she was right. Exploding on this frozen bitch right now would just waste time.

Blake hadn't really said much since we passed initiation. After getting our team formed, we got our dorm number and just silently unpacked and went to bed. I guess all of us were exhausted.

"I am super sorry Weiss! I lost track of time when we started decorating our room. Don't worry, I swear I'll make it up to you!" Ruby declared. Just having reached Grimm Studies.

**SLAMMM**

Ruby had just opened the classroom door. The rest of us clamored to fit in. Almost falling on top of one another. Just in the nick of time too. The bell had just rung.

"Ahh ladies and here I was about to mark your team absent. Keep in mind this isn't some normal school. This is the Beacon Academy! You are being held to the highest standards and I expect you to arrive on time every day for class! Now, find your seats, class is about to begin." The Professor bellowed from the stage in the classroom. The rest of our classmates laughed. I felt heat rush to my face and looked down.

We quickly found some empty seats, though all of us were embarrassed. First day of class and already the laughing stock of our class, great!

The stage was the lowest part of the classroom. Having the desks climb up to the back of the room. On the stage I saw our Professor. He was an older looking gentleman. With gray hair parted sideways and a large mustache. Standing around 5'8, wearing a double-breasted suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants are tucked into some olive boots. Overall, he seemed in decent shape for his age. No bulging muscles or big belly, but in shape.

"Now, that we are all here." The Professor said shooting us another look. "Hello and welcome to Grimm Studies! In this class we shall go over the knowledge we have on the monsters called Grimm. Down to where each species is located, its behavior and weaknesses. Danger level and how the age of Grimm change it. Rest assured this is not a class to miss!" The Professor stated with a serious tone. Surveying the entire classroom to make sure we were all paying attention.

"Alas, I am getting ahead of myself! My name is Peter Port! You are to call me Professor Port. I have been a huntsman longer than you've and some of your parents have been alive! Being an older huntsman, I have the knowledge you need to survive and for you, yourselves to become slayers of darkness! The world we live in requires young hunters like you to push back this unholy menace and to try to end this nightmare!" Professor Port shouted. Well shit and here I was hoping this would a class I could catch some z's in.

"Let class begin! Having just completed the initiation in the Emerald Forest, I would like for you students to raise your hands and tell me what Grimm you encountered within it. From there we will break each Grimm down. Any questions? No. Good, let us begin!" Professor Port stated.

One by one students raised their hands and were called upon. We went over Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, King Taijitus, and Nevermores. Professor Port broke each Grimm down to its weaknesses, how it fights, how the age creates different more difficult versions of Grimm species. All and all nothing I didn't already know from Signal Academy.

Looking around I saw some students writing this down like their lives depended on it. And I guess it did actually. This is the world we live in, sad but true. The rest of my team was also taking notes. Ruby looking really concentrated on it. Weiss doing exactly the same. Only Blake, like me seemed to write a few things down.

"It seems we have gone over all the Grimm types that currently inhabit the Emerald Forest. Splendid! With the class nearing its end I would like a volunteer to come down and fight an unknown Grimm. No worries! If anything seems to be going wrong, I shall step in." Professor Port asked the class. Huh fighting an unknown Grimm sign me up! I raised my hand and the rest of the class did too. All of us eager to prove we had what it takes to be hunters. Only a few not raising their hands.

"Ah yes, Mr. Arc please head to the locker-room and gather your equipment. When you return meet me down here on the stage." Professor Port said. Damn! I wanted to fight! I saw Jaune get up and jog out of the classroom to get his gear. Hot damn looks like Blondie cleans up good! Mama likey. When Jaune came back he headed down on to the stage with Professor Port.

"Now, here in this cage resides a Grimm that I captured that is not native to the Emerald Forest! Mr. Arc it will be your duty to dispatch it as quickly as possible without taking any grievous injuries. On my mark I shall open the cage. Do you understand lad?" Professor Port told Jaune. Jaune nodded putting his hood on and deployed his weapons. It was a long sword and shield. Boring! Everyone knows the best way to fight is with your fists!

Heading over to the cage Professor Port raised his hand showing 3 fingers as a countdown. Oh, Jaune was so lucky! First day of class and already leaving his mark! Jaune got into a defensive stance, shield raised and sword at the ready.

"3, 2,1!" Professor Port counted down before opening the cage and leaping aside. Out rushed a Boartusk. Man, and here I was hoping it was a Manticore or a Beringel. The Boartusk was an adult not an elder or ancient one. After, bolting out of the cage it looked around the classroom before landing its beady red eyes on Jaune. It let out a low squeal before it charged at Jaune. Alright, let's see what you got Blondie!

**Welcome back to Drive of an Arc! I know it has been awhile but nope this story isn't dead. As you can probably tell I've made a few changes.**

**I have gone an added a few details to Team JNPR's room. The show never showed us it except in a chibi short. So, I've taken the liberty to do with it as I please. I tried to make it seem like a college dorm and a military kinda style. **

**I went and changed the looks of Jaune, Ren and Nora. Why? I felt like it. While, yes there is a dress code I feel like being a Huntsman is about making a statement. Changing a few things around and boom the characters have more of a personality. God knows they didn't really have one to start with.**

**I have gone and named the Semblances. Come on! In this type of world where there is genuine monsters and pretty much super powered humans exist. You would totally name it. I feel like the names are simple but effective. If you don't understand why I named them the way I did, it sucks to suck. Also, yeah Jaune already has his semblance unlocked.**

**Professor Port. Yes, I know he is supposed to be the character we laugh at but in my eyes this world shouldn't have him like that. This isn't going to be the standard RWBY we are used to. This RWBY while yes, will have its funny moments is not a care free world. At the age of 13 you enter a "Youth Academy" for lack of a better word. You are being trained to kill and to hunt monsters. You need to learn and you need to take things seriously or you will die. This Port is a skilled hunter and not something to laugh at. **

**Alright I think I hit all the major changes. I am still new to writing this way and still new to fanfiction so please if you've got advice or want to see something in particular leave a review! If there is any spelling or grammar errors I apologize! With that this has been Ghoul see you guys in the next update! **


End file.
